¿Serena muere?
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot•Una pesadilla y un viejo amigo aparecen...la oscuridad llegó ¿Serena vivirá o morirá ante este nuevo enemigo?


_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, todos son de Naoko... ¡Diablos!

**¿Serena muere?**

**  
**_**Oneshot**_

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que el futuro le depararía a nuestro Planeta hubiera sabido más cosas, pero sin embargo no me arrepiento de lo que hice, no me arrepiento por que yo amo a esa Planeta y amo a todos los que viven con ella y convivimos juntos armoniosamente…sé que lo hice para el bienestar de todos y todas.

Se me hizo tarde nuevamente ¿Era de esperarse? Ya voy en segundo de preparatoria y sin embargo sigo teniendo las mismas costumbres cuando apenas era una niña que cursaba el segundo de secundaria, desde que Sailor Galaxia, la legendaria Sailor Scout, pudo despertar de aquél sueño, dejar ese martirio, esa oscuridad, esa maldad que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, el bello Planeta Tierra había regresado a la normalidad, todas las chicas estábamos feliz de ello, pudimos regresar a nuestras vidas cotidianas como simples humanas, de vez en cuando recordando nuestras batallas…hasta Amy me felicitó por haber subido mis calificaciones tan espantosas que tenía, pero era porque ya había madurado, quería tener un mejor futuro con Darien.

Le grité a Luna por no haberme despertado antes, ella sólo me reprendió de ser una holgazana ¿Qué no haría sin Luna? Por ella supe quien era, supe a lo que venia a este mundo, supe demasiadas cosas que…en el principio no creía y tenía miedo tanto miedo, que deseaba no haberla conocido jamás, a veces la odiaba, era tan solo una niña, una guerrera inexperta que no sabía, pero mi corazón noble hizo que ayudara en múltiples ocasiones a mi amiga Molly y a las demás personas que estaban en peligro por todas las veces que el mal quería inundar este bello Planeta. Bajé las escaleras ni tiempo me daba de desayunar, creo que debería de entrar a un especie de Record's Guinees de esos que salen en la televisión tal vez así sea famosa y deje de estudiar…Agarré mi almuerzo tan rápido como pude, y salí corriendo, casi llegaba a mi escuela sólo faltaban unas cuantas calles más, tal vez esta vez si lo lograría y llegaría temprano, y dejaría esos castigos que siempre me ponían, pero al cruzar la calle mi instinto hizo que volteara la cabeza para asegurarme de que no venía ningún carro, pase la calle sin contratiempo, pero un poder, tal vez mi sexto sentido hizo que volviera a voltear la cabeza de lado izquierdo, abrí más los ojos atónita ante lo que veía, vi claramente como se metía a una cafetería, ¿Por qué estaba Seiya aquí? No es que no me alegrara la idea, es más volteé todo mi cuerpo, no importaba que llegara tarde ese día a la escuela, igual y si entraba a ese canal televisivo, pero choque inevitablemente callando al suelo.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no me fijaba por donde iba – me acomodé la falda.

- Serena – era la voz de Lita –. También se te hizo tarde para ir a la escuela ¿Verdad? – me brindó aquella sonrisa que para mi, era de esas sonrisas tan maternales que una madre le da a su hija.

- Si Lita – y empecé a reír –. Lita…- divagué por unos momentos.

- Dime Serena – volteó en dirección hacia donde mis ojos se habían quedado viendo –. No me digas que no desayunaste nada – dijo en reproche.

- La verdad Lita es que yo…- junté mis dedos índices y empecé a moverlos –. Ya sabes que se me hizo tarde y no pude desayunar nada – y en ese momento gruñó mi estómago.

- Ay Serena – me dio una palmada en la espalda, si no hubiera sido por el poste que estaba a lado mío, capaz que me hubiera tirado –. Bueno ya vamos a llegar tarde, y la verdad es que – se tocó su estómago y empezó a gruñir –, yo tampoco he desayunado nada, vamos a comer a la cafetería me dijeron que ahí daban ricos pasteles.

Entramos en la cafetería por inercia con mis ojos empecé a buscar a Seiya, estaba segura que había entrado aquí, me daría mucho gusto volver a saludarlo.

- ¿A quien buscas? – Me dijo incrédula –. Ven Serena, vayamos a sentarnos ahí.

Asentí con mi cabeza, estaba completamente segura que había visto a Seiya entrar a la cafetería – Lita…- puse mis manos en la barbilla y miraba hacia la ventana –. Creo que vi a Seiya, pero ya estoy delirando.

- A ¿Seiya? – Se me quedó viendo muy pensativamente –. Que raro que lo hayas visto, aquí no hay nadie que sea o se parezca a Seiya – entrecruzó sus dedos y los puso en sus barbillas –. Serena – me dijo con voz suave - ¿Te gustaba Seiya?

- Que si ¡¿Que?! – Volteé toda apenada –. Como crees, yo sólo amo a mi querido Darien – empecé a reírme como una lunática y por razones que desconozco empecé a tomar la malteada que minutos atrás nos habían dejado las camareras.

- Calma – me brindo una sonrisa –. Sólo preguntaba, yo sé que te gusta Darien, pero Mina me comento hace mucho que te gustaba Haruka y ya andabas con Darien, por eso te pregunte no tiene nada de malo.

- No, Seiya es un buen amigo – bajé mi mano derecha y la apreté, estaba enojada en esos momentos "Maldita Mina, ya me las pagara" – Es que creí haberlo visto entrar por aquí, sólo eso hace tiempo que no sabemos de ellos, que simplemente me entró la nostalgia de volver a verlos o ¿A ti no Lita?

- Bueno yo…- divagó por unos momentos, como me gustaba hacerlas intimidar de vez en cuando pero siempre se escabullían de mis preguntas, cosa que nunca he aprendido hacerlo cuando de vez en cuando me atacan a mí – Mira Serena ya es tarde y ya no podremos entrar a la escuela.

- Si – dije resignada –. Ya vámonos de una vez a la escuela – saqué mi monedero y pagué la mitad de la cuenta que habíamos consumido en ese momento.

¿Era mi imaginación haber visto Seiya entrar a la cafetería? Tal vez si, no quise comentárselo a las demás chicas, me hubieran molestado de por vida con que me gustaba Seiya y no era así yo amaba a Darien a Seiya le había tenido un gran cariño inmenso por haberme apoyado cuando creí que Darien se había olvidado de mi cuando se fue a estudiar. Como de costumbre no ponía tanta atención a las clases algo dentro de mí me inquietaba bastante, desde que vi a Seiya sentía una gran pesadez en mi cuerpo, no quise molestar a nadie más con mis 'locuras' de haber o no haber visto a Seiya… Tampoco podía refugiarme con Darien por lo que había visto, se encontraba lejos estudiando por unos meses más, así que pronto podría regresar a Tokio nuevamente. Fue un día común y corriente, salimos de la escuela, Lita me veía de reojo sabía que me preocupaba del que había visto o no a Seiya por que estaba más distraída que de costumbre, me mordía las uñas como desesperada, ella dulcemente toco mi hombro agacho su mirada y me susurro diciéndome: 'No te preocupes, todo estará bien' yo volteé a verla y le sonríe deje de morderme las uñas para dejar que se preocupará por mi. Llegamos al templo, ahí estaban todas, de momento se me olvido todo, me pasé un buen rato con ellas pero no había podido dormir ayer ya que en la otra noche andaba 'estudiando', me quedé dormida leyendo un libro de inglés, esa materia es muy difícil pero sin más me quede dormida.

Estaba parada frente a un edificio, era grande, demasiado grande, había aire por todos lados, veía mi pelo ondearse por el viento me lleve la mano a mi pecho, de repente todo el cielo se hizo de un tono morado oscuro con rojo ¿Qué significaba? Volteé a mis lados y ahí estaban mis amigas convertidas en Sailor Scouts ¿Qué pasaba? Mis amigas me dieron una sonrisa acogedora, Rei me agarró del brazo y me aventó lejos de donde estaban ellas, algo dijo inaudible para mis oídos, caí inevitablemente rodando por el piso, me abrazó un hombre, cerré los ojos muy fuertemente ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nuevamente abrí los ojos, empecé a llorar a apretar más a la persona que me tenía abrazando muy fuertemente alcé más la mirada y vi a mis amigas, tiradas en el suelo con su traje de Sailors roto, el cielo cambió a un azul claro con un arcoíris adornando la tétrica escena de mi sueño, mis amigas habían muerto y yo no había echo nada por defenderlas…grité, grité inmensamente por qué habían sacrificado sus vidas y que yo sólo opté por abrazar a esa persona que estaba conmigo en esos momentos.

- ¡Serena! – Gritó Rei a todo pulmón - ¡Como es posible que te hayas quedado dormida! Todavía de que Amy se preocupa por explicarnos y tú te quedas dormida.

- Lo siento – dije sin ganas, me toque la cabeza me empezaba a pulsar poco a poco –. Es que no he podido dormir chicas.

- Tranquilízate Serena – me esbozó una sonrisa Mina –. Sabemos que has trabajado muy duro tómate un descanso, pronto regresara Darien, descansa.

- Si – dije con alegría fingida, esas imágenes de mi sueño habían regresado, mis amigas ahí tiradas, muertas por salvar al mundo del caos –. Creo que me iré a mi casa a descansar un poco – me levanté del suelo, mis amigas se me quedaron viendo muy preocupadamente, pero no quería que me vieran de esa forma, de todas formas había sido sólo un sueño, producto inevitable de esforzarme un poco más y ser mejor.

Esa noche caminaba rumbo a mi casa y pude ver la silueta nuevamente de Seiya ¿Estaba loca ya? Como podía ver a Seiya o es que acaso ¿Me había enamorado de él? Pero no sabía muy en el fondo que si me hubiera enamorado de él, eso hubiera sido hace tiempo atrás y no debía estarme pasando estos síntomas de 'enamoramiento' No le hice más caso a mi 'encuentro' con Seiya, llegue a mi casa y subí muy pesadamente las escaleras para encontrarme con mi habitación, no se encontraba Luna de seguro andaba por ahí paseándose con Artemis, o solo relajándose…me tumbé en mi cama y quedé de nuevo profundamente dormida, pero no tuve el sueño que por lo regular tenía encontrarme con Darien, fue el mismo sueño cuando estaba en el templo con las chicas, se hizo presente ¿Por qué no las ayudaba? ¿Por qué tenía este sueño? ¿Acaso era una premonición? Desperté agitada, vi a Luna plácidamente dormida a mi lado supe que ya era noche y en efecto volteé a ver mi reloj y eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, me tallé los ojos pero el sueño no regreso a mi, me quedé pensando en lo que significaba aquel sueño, era demasiado tarde pero tenía que hablarlo con alguien tal vez después de esto Darien me maté por que lo desperté o tal vez no…marqué a su teléfono en la casa en donde se hospedaba de momento, por suerte Darien estaba despierto y no le moleste me dio mucha alivio, le comenté sobre mi sueño y lo mucho que lo extrañaba aquí, quería parecer ya una jovencita madura ante él, me dijo que me tranquilizara, tal vez mi sueño era un producto de un estrés de la escuela, de…todo, pronto Darien vendría nuevamente a Tokio y eso me hizo sentir feliz, aunque no comente nada de que 'había visto a Seiya' por ahí, tal vez si era el estrés que tenía. Pasaron los días y el sueño que tuve no volvió aparecer tal vez si tenían razón y de Seiya tampoco lo vi, aunque no me lo explicó aún.

Iba caminando lo recuerdo perfectamente, debí de haberle comentado tan siquiera a Luna sobre mi sueño, sólo lo hice con Darien, pero de cualquier manera me hubiera dicho lo mismo que él me había dicho, ese día llovía pero no había truenos lo que más detesto y me da mucho miedo son los truenos en un día horrible, aquella tarde me fui con Lita me había invitado a comer en su casa con las delicias que ella prepara nunca me podría negar, quise esperarme hasta que dejara de llover pero eso no sucedía así que opté por irme de una vez ya que habían cesado ya los truenos, muy gentilmente me dijo que me quedara pero tenía tarea y ya quería ser una joven de bien y demostrar que Serena Tsukino si se me lo demostraba podría ser alguien de bien, caminé por una calle un poco oscura pero no me importó, aunque he de confesar que tenía muchísimo miedo pero tenía que pasar por esa calle y para mi desgracia Luna no estaba conmigo para poder charlar con alguien, antes de llegar al final de la calle escuche murmullos medio demasiado miedo, era la voz de un hombre, inaudible para mis oídos pero ¿Qué tal si era alguien en problemas? Me lleve la mano al pecho, en cualquier momento podría transformarme en Sailor Moon y ayudar a esa persona, aunque mis piernas me temblaban de miedo.

- Ayúdame – dijo alguien entre las sombras.

Mi nobleza hizo que corriera a ayudar al hombre que estaba ahí, pude ver la mitad de su cuerpo, más no su cara, estaba bien vestido, vi como hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder hablar, su mano derecha estaba agarrándose en donde se encontraban las costillas del lado izquierdo, deje caer la sombrilla, no podía ayudarlo si sostenía la sombrilla también, era pesado para mí, escuché en un susurro que me agradecida, me había sentido feliz nuevamente, llegue a mi casa por suerte ya todos estaban dormidos si no, no me hubiera dejado pasar con él o al menos no mi padre, todo estaba oscuro prendí una lamparita que había en la sala, sin fijarme aún del extraño que ayude, fui por una toalla para secarle, cuando regrese lo vi…¡Era imposible! Con su sonrisa un poco sin fuerzas, se me quedó viendo.

- Cabeza de bombón – me dijo quejumbrosamente y tosió secamente –. El destino hizo que nos volviéramos a encontrar, aunque te estaba buscando.

- ¡Seiya! – Dije espantada - ¿Qué paso Seiya? – Con la toalla empecé a secar todo su cuerpo, no había cambiado en nada, llegué a secarle en donde su mano aún estaba cubriendo parte de una gran herida que encontré - ¡Seiya! – Fui a la cocina por una bandeja de agua y algunas vendas - ¿Qué paso Seiya? Y las demás – empecé a quitarle el saco con cuidado y una gran herida profunda tenía por todo el lugar – Dolerá un poco – dije cerrando los ojos.

- Los demás – dijo divagando –. Las demás están muertas, la Reina con su poder hizo que yo solo regresara para pedir ayuda, ahora soy por el momento el único que puedo ayudarlos y tu Serena, o mejor dicho Sailor Moon, espero que nos ayudes con la Oscuridad – dijo apretando sus manos.

-¡Están muertos! ¡La oscuridad! – Por fin puse el vendaje en su herida - ¿Cómo debo de ayudarte? ¿Cuándo te hicieron esto? ¡Hay que avisarle a las chicas!

- Serena – me dijo dulcemente – Por mucho tiempo te extrañaba, y ahora nos vemos por fin, aunque no de la manera que quería, aún no sé como podrás ayudarme a destruir la oscuridad, cuando juntas el poder absoluto la luz vendrá, ellos llegaron, nos atacaron invadió a nuestra gente con su oscuridad, todos estaban llenos de ira, dolor, sufrimiento, se peleaban unas contra otras protegimos a la princesa pero – soltó un alarido débil, causado por la herida que tenía – Eran demasiados, nos hacía pelear con nuestra propia gente, y a mi me atacó era el último sobreviviente que no había sido alcanzado por la oscuridad, la Reina…- empezó a llorar –, la Reina quedó dormida, la protegí con los poco poderes que me quedaban, y ella me mando aquí nuevamente en busca de su ayuda.-

- Seiya – le limpié las lágrimas en sus ojos, cuantas veces me había ayudado él, era el momento justo para ayudarlo – Tenemos que ir a tu Planeta, le diré a las chicas, tenemos que usar la teletransportación de las sailors – alcé mi brazo, para informarles que teníamos que ayudar a Seiya – Chicas, tenemos que vernos de inmediato, tenemos que ayudar a Seiya.

Le brindé una sonrisa a Seiya y él, a su vez me la regreso a mi – Apóyate en mi – me senté en el sillón y él alzó su brazo para tener apoyo en mí, estaba muy pensativa con todo, salimos de mi casa nuevamente no hablaba, de alguna manera tenía miedo de hablar sobre algo que en estos momentos podría molestarle a él, pero sin embargo él rompió el silencio.

- Tranquilízate bombón – me abrazó muy fuertemente –. Todo saldrá bien ya verás, aunque esta vez no podré transformarme, me quitaron el broche de transformación, lo siento.

- No te preocupes Seiya – dije confortablemente – Nosotras somos las ¡Sailors Scouts! Y no hay nada que nos venza – empecé a reír.

- Me alegra mucho poder verte otra vez – dijo tristemente –. Veo que has madurado un poco más bombón y – divagó por unos momentos - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Darien?

- De maravilla – dije feliz –. Mañana ya vendrá y podré verlo, ya vez que ando estudiando, hace un par de tiempo que no lo veía, ya lo extrañaba mucho – vi claramente la tristeza en sus ojos, cuando mencione a Darien ¿Aún le seguía gustando? Por suerte ya habíamos llegado al templo – Mira ahí están las chicas ya como Sailors.

- Si – me dijo sin ganas –. Gracias Serena, gracias.

No supe que decir, Seiya me había ayudado bastante hace un año, y le había tenido un cariño inmenso, no creo que este enamorada de él, pero de algo estaba segura y tal vez no me negaría es que si me gustaba, por fin pudimos subir los escalones del templo, puse a Seiya en las escaleras del templo, mientras que él les comentaba sobre lo que me había dicho con anterioridad, opte de una vez por transformarme, para que así sin más apuros nos fuéramos a ayudar a Seiya en su Planeta, me acerqué a mis amigas todo estaba listo ya para teletransportarnos, pero a pesar de que era noche el cielo empezó a tener un color diferente rojo como la sangre combinado con un morado intenso, caí de rodillas, me agité demasiado ¿Qué me pasaba? Todas vinieron a socorrerme. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- La oscuridad – dijo atónito –. Lo siento, lo siento, la oscuridad me siguió, la oscuridad me siguió, no era mi intención que esto pasara.

Me acerqué a Seiya, toqué su hombre y dulcemente le dije que no se preocupara, me iba responder, pero no le di el tiempo – Todo se solucionara, ya lo verás.

- Por ahí se siente un gran cúmulo de energía maligna – Amy empezó a teclear la computadora que una vez le dio Luna - ¡Vamos chicas!

Empezamos a correr, pero me detuve de momento vi a Seiya levantándose, nunca hago miradas frías, creo que era la primera que hacía esa cara y Seiya lo notó, después me acerque a él –No te preocupes ¿Acaso no confías en nosotras? – sonreí amigablemente, él asintió y sólo se paró, me encontré a Luna y Artemis en el camino, diciéndome del por qué ese cambio de clima, les hice un resumen de lo que pasaba y que fueran mejor con Seiya que estaba mal herido, alcancé a las chicas, estábamos en el centro de la cuidad, un edificio grande estaba enfrente de nosotras, todo el edificio emanaba demasiado poder maligno, no sabíamos contra qué, ni contra quién peleábamos, una serie de monstruos se hicieron aparecer, juntas peleábamos sin ningún contratiempo, les ganábamos con mucha facilidad…no es que fuera modesta pero era demasiado fácil ganarles a los impedimentos que nos ponía. Una voz sepulcral empezó a escucharse.

"_Vengo por la humillación que me hicieron pasar, sabía perfectamente que ustedes tontas, iban a protegerlos, pero Sailors Scouts ¿Podrán proteger a este Planeta? ¿A su princesa?" _

- ¡Aparécete de una vez por todas! – Gritó Rei - ¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete! – pero el poder de Rei fue regresado por el campo de fuerza, hiriéndola.

" _¡Tontas! Nunca podrán ganarme, soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes" _un hoyo se hizo en el campo de fuerza, y una mujer salió de aquel hoyo, vestía como una princesa pero sin embargo todo su vestido era negro, su tez era blanca, sus ojos color marrones y su pelo largo y negro que se movía sin cesar, toda la energía del campo de fuerza se revolvió fusionándose con su cuerpo _"¡Estúpidas!, se merecen la peor muerte por ayudar a las traidoras" _Empezó a reír y con su mano derecha hizo un cúmulo de energía negra aventándosela a Sailor Moon _"Princesa, tu deberás morir"_

Me aventó un poco lejos de ahí, me cubrí con mis brazos poco a poco me volvía a levantar, no supimos contra quién peleábamos, tal vez tenía cuentas pendientes pero eso no reimportaba a mí, había invadido el Planeta de Seiya y también quería hacer lo mismo con el nuestro jamás se lo íbamos a permitir, se me vino a la mente lo que me había dicho Seiya: 'Cuando juntas el poder absoluto la luz vendrá' esa era la clave para destruirlo pero ¿Cómo? Me acerqué nuevamente con las chicas que peleaban sin cesar, el enemigo nos estaba venciendo pero nosotras siempre vencemos en contra del mal y esta vez no iba a hacer la excepción, por suerte llegaron más Sailors Scouts, Sailor Uranos, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn, habían llegado en el momento justo, esta vez podríamos vencer a la Oscuridad, lo sabía estábamos unidas en esto. Nos acercamos a la Oscuridad, nos pusimos en frente de ella, hacía demasiado frío pero no me importo en lo absoluto con tal de salvar este bello Planeta podría soportar más _"Estúpidas, ustedes jamás podrán ganarme"_ soltó una risotada macabra, si hubiera sido la de antes tal vez hubiera corrido, hubiera llorado, pero ahora ya no era la de antes _"¿Podrán proteger a su princesa?" _Apreté los ojos y los volví a abrir sabía que las chicas me protegerían y también sabía que íbamos a ganar, mi pelo empezó a ondearse por el viento me lleve la mano a mi pecho voltee a mis lados y me dieron una sonrisa acogedora, escuche murmullos que de repente empecé a oírlos muy claramente 'Tenemos que proteger a la princesa' 'Este enemigo es demasiado poderoso' ¿Qué demonios decían? No tenían por que protegerme juntas lo derrotaríamos, Rei me brindo una sonrisa tan cálida y me agarró del brazo para después decir gritando: 'Seiya, cuida de nuestra princesa'

Me aventó muy bruscamente y caí rodando, un hombre me abrazó y correspondí el abrazo por fin alcé la mirada pude comprender todo a la claridad, las imágenes de mi sueño se hicieron latentes más y más, no quería que mis amigas, mis preciadas amigas murieran de esa manera y que me protegieran, serían demasiado egoístas, me solté del agarre de Seiya si pasaba más tiempo podría cumplirse mi sueño y uno hace su propio destino. Me levanté de ahí, Seiya aún seguía mal herido '¿Qué haces Serena?' me dijo preocupadamente 'No vayas, ese enemigo es muy poderoso, no lo hagas' Antes de salir corriendo con todas mis amigas voltee a verle - ¿Es que acaso no confías en nosotras Seiya? – me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla – Ya veras nosotras ganaremos y protegeremos este bello Planeta – Seiya empezó a llorar, le limpie las lágrimas y empecé a caminar, Haruka me detuvo: 'No seas tonta, sólo nosotras podemos detenerlo, princesa debe de vivir' Le sonreí, pero no me importó lo que me decía, tenía que protegerlos a todos - ¡Chicas! Nosotras venceremos – me llevé mis manos para poder sacar el Cristal de Plata. Todas en un unísono me dijeron que no lo hiciera, que podría morir pero si debía morir por salvar sus vidas, y salvar a este Planeta y al Planeta de Seiya estaba dispuesta – Mañana les prometo que tomaremos unos ricos pastelillos – sonreí tiernamente_ "Princesa, tú jamás podrás ganarme con tan poco poder_" - ¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar! – Alcé las manos y mi traje de guerrera se convirtió en mi vestido de princesa, era demasiado fuerte el enemigo, pero iba a triunfar, íbamos a triunfar - ¡Chicas, denme su poder! – cada una empezó a llamar el poder de su Planeta guardián, una luz tan cálida se centró en todo ese lugar, pude sentirlo una luz inmensa de amor, amistad se emanaba por todo el lugar, el mal había sido vencido, las chicas se me quedaban viendo, había recibido un fuerte poder maligno, supe que se fusiono con mi cuerpo ya no importaba de todas formas el mal, la Oscuridad había desaparecido, escuche a todos gritar por mi nombre ¿Qué pasaba?

Antes de cerrar los ojos, pude ver feliz que las que no estaban tiradas no eran mis amigas - ¡Tonta! ¡Tenemos que comer esos pastelillos! – grito Rei…ya veo estaba flotando por los aires con mi vestido real echo trizas, de repente caí y Seiya me alcanzó a agarrar – Chicas – dije en un susurro, podía sentir como el mal estaba recorriendo todo mi cuerpo pero no me importaba todas estaban bien, mi sueño había sido solo eso – Seiya – lo mire tiernamente – Ahora eres libre, podrás regresar a tu Planeta, mañana comeremos esos pastelillos, mañana Darien regresara y los comeremos todos juntos – sentí el calor de todas en mí, no entendía por que lloraban si habíamos ganado y todos deberíamos estar felices, sentí como todo el mal recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, pude escuchar los gritos de mis amigas, el llanto de Seiya ¿Qué pasaba? Si yo los escuchaba claramente, pude ver a los lejos una mancha oscura…había quedado dormida y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada, estaba en un sueño agradable, no sabía si había muerto tal vez no, por que escuchaba las voces de mis amigas llorando por mí, la maldad que se incrusto dentro de mi cuerpo se había quedado dentro de mí, había cerrado los ojos, estaba en un sueño, desgraciadamente no pude ver a Darien antes de que durmiera…la oscuridad se metió en mi cuerpo dejándome dormida, podía escucharlos pero no podía hacer nada para moverme, ni hablar con ellos…no me arrepiento de nada, por que pude salvar a todos del mal.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_¡Hola! :D_

Amigas mías esté fue mi primer Oneshot que escribí de Sailor Moon para ser exactos el 3/21/08 y con esté fue mi entrada a este lindo fandom, lo corregí por supuesto… Y celebro con mucho entusiasmo mi primer año en está página…Espero sus lindos reviews

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
